


Cure For a Bad Day

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure For a Bad Day

Title: Cure For a Bad Day  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler, Stacker Pentecost  
Word Count: 664  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [attramentum](http://attramentum.tumblr.com)  
Summary: Newt's having a bad day.

Hermann tilts his head at the Marshall as the man walks by him in the hall. While he wants to ask about replacing some of the lights in the lab, the scowl on the other man’s face makes the question die on his lips. He'll wait until Pentecost is in a better mood.

He barely steps through the door to the lab when Newt pushes past him, almost knocking Hermann off his feet. The mug Hermann’s holding splashes tea onto his shoes. What Hermann finds rather worrisome is Newt doesn't look back to see if Hermann is okay or even apologize for crashing into him in the first place.

Newt's side of the lab is messier than usual. There are papers scattered all over the floor, most of which appear to be part of a report Newt submitted to the Marshall a few days earlier. Some of the pages are torn apart or crumpled into balls. All the beakers from one of the countertops, which thankfully were chemical free, have been knocked to the floor. Hermann stares at the broken glass for a moment. Clearly whatever the Marshall said about Newt's report has been upsetting. With a sigh, Hermann goes to check on Newt.

After searching the Shatterdome for almost half an hour, Hermann is about ready to give up. Newt isn't in any of his usual hiding places, nor is he anywhere else Hermann can think of. No one has seen him either. Hermann even tries looking in the chaotic mess Newt called a room. A knot starts to form in the pit of his stomach when he finds the room empty.

It suddenly dawns on Hermann where Newt might be. He walks down the hall to his own room. The door is open a crack. He knows he shut it tightly when he headed to the lab earlier. A wave of relief goes through him as he steps inside and sees Newt curled in a ball on top of his blankets. Newt is holding a stuffed version of Knifehead in his arms.

Hermann closes the door softly behind him and slips out of his shoes as he crosses the room. He sits down on the bed next to Newt. Hermann takes a deep breath before setting his hand on Newt’s back. The smaller man makes a whimpering sound that tears at Hermann's heart. Newt clutches his plush Kaiju tighter to his chest. Hermann moves his hand in small circles between Newt’s shoulder blades. He’s never been good at comforting people, but he doesn’t want to hear Newt make that noise again either, so he continues what he’s doing.

A few minutes later, he could feel some of the tension leaving Newt’s body. Hermann tries to think of how his mother would make him feel better when he was younger. A song springs to mind and he begins to hum it softly. He soon finds himself actually singing the words. The lyrics, which he hasn't heard in over a decade, roll off his tongue in German. It isn’t until Hermann reaches the chorus that he realizes Newt is singing along. They sing the next two verses together with Newt’s voice matching Hermann’s in perfect harmony. By the time they reach the end, Newt is sitting up and the Kaiju is in his lap rather than his arms.

Newt turns, giving Hermann a smile. Even though his eyes are red and his face is blotchy, he looks better now than when he’d run past Hermann earlier. He pats Hermann on the arm before slipping off the bed. Hermann can hear Newt humming the song under his breath as he leaves the room.

There's a fresh mug of tea on Hermann's desk when he comes back to the lab. The mess from earlier has been cleaned up and Newt is up to his elbows in a chunk of Kaiju. Hermann drinks his tea, it's exactly the way he likes it, before heading to his blackboards. 


End file.
